


Distant Mirrors

by Calesvol



Series: The Archives [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Friends to Lovers, omen au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: Noctis is haunted by a vision of what is to come, and sets of on his own seeking answers. Little does he know of the coming disaster, and the woman beloved by him who might be the only way to bring him back from the brink.





	Distant Mirrors

Warning(s): T

* * *

Dreams. Sometimes, they were more haunting than a cemetery. A grave for nightmares and things experienced in the waking world, draining vitality, it seemed. At least, that’s how it was for Noctis. A constant turmoil in his mind that had him bolting awake in a cold sweat, his Engine Blade manifesting in his hand as the prince stared hard into the darkness, panting whilst perspiration sluiced in rivulets down his face. Sagging, he flopped back amid his pillows, feeling hot and sticky and disheveled. There was no way he’d be sleeping at this rate, was he?

Rising from the bed, clad only in boxer shorts, Noctis groped his way through the dark to turn on a single lamp that flooded his enormous, contemporary living quarters. Though no longer in the Citadel, he couldn’t help but feel afflicted with a sick feeling of detachment as seeing the looming edifice punctuated by floodlights and the tower that broadcasted the Wall into the very sky. He looked at it and it looked like a place he didn’t belong.

In mere minutes did Noctis take a thorough shower and emerge in motes of steam, blow-drying his hair and flippantly taming errant locks with a comb and leaving them be. Though he looked different without the characteristic spikiness he usually styled it as, daresay looking more boyish than usual, a strange compulsion overtook him.

He needed to leave. He didn’t know why or where, but those dreams; they felt real and prophetic. Something odious was promised by them, and he couldn’t wait for the capital to awaken to find out. Steeling himself, knowing that perhaps his answer existed beyond the wall, he packed as many sundries and clothes as he could into a duffle bag he knew would be durable enough for camping. He’d done it before in the forests encompassing the Citadel, at least.

When he’d packed absolutely everything he thought he needed, he exited his apartment, receiving a nod from a lesser-ranked Crownguard on night watch that night. “Your Highness, might I ask where you’re going at this hour?” the Crownsguard prompted, bemused.

Noctis offered a wry smile. “Oh, this? Prom left a lot of stuff here the last time he was here, so I thought I’d run it over to him before I started my shift at Standing Sushi.” It was a lie, but not inconceivable considering he and Prompto were practically joined at the hip. Hell, they were brothers in all ways except blood. So, it wasn’t too unbelievable. “Don’t worry, I won’t be long.”

He would, though. Hell, he didn’t know if he’d be coming back, answers demanding to be found.

Noctis proceeded down the hall with a farewell from the Crownsguard, they completely unaware of his true intentions, entering the elevator and feeling a nauseating sense of elation at his purposeless mission finally having cleared its first leg. It descended to the subterranean level where the residents’ cars were parked, Noctis fishing for his keys and unlocking the Star of Lucis he’d be driving.

No one stopped him as he entered, stowing his things in the trunk. Camping gear Gladio had given him last year was in the trunk, too, including everything he could possibly need. There was one advantage to being too lazy to unpack it, at least. Pushing on the ignition, he drove from the opening egress and into the darkened morning streets of Lucis, heart hammering into his throat.

He didn’t know where the hell he was going, but it was too late to turn back now.

* * *

When the letter arrived with the notebook, it didn’t strike Lunafreya as unusual in the least. Though the notebook was meant predominantly for quickly jotted thoughts to exchange between them, sometimes, they’d write extensive letters as well. These came slower because of the other’s schedules, but she adored receiving them all the same. For they contained far more than a quickly jotted blurb ever could.

It was the early morning when she began reading it, Umbra and Pryna curled at her feet while she read it within the library. Luna pored over the contents, a creeping sense of dread pooling in her veins when it revealed to her to be a vision, not merely as a dream as Noctis insisted.

“A most odious tiding has emerged yet from this, my Lady,” Gentiana said out of the blue, startling Luna somewhat.

“Gentiana?”

“The prince is missing.”

Luna rose from her seat at the admission, bright blue eyes seeming to sparkle with worry. But, a steadying and almost martial calm burgeoned before any maidenly worry. “Where was he seen last?” she demanded, standing ramrod straight and discarding the letter on a coffee table.

“Perhaps the Oracle should contact the king. He will yield far more insight than a humble Messenger.”

Luna’s face fell, brows still crossed, but she nodded in understanding. Coming into contact with King Regis was risky, but also felt necessary. They had oft spoken Noctis taking her hand in marriage someday, something she was hardly against, but now didn’t seem like the time to make mention of that. Without waiting another moment, Lunafreya made a beeline for a desk in the library and produced a stationery from one of the side drawers, taking out a sheet of paper and pen that she began writing quickly upon.

It was a simple request for she and King Regis to meet in Altissia, as the situation could not be more dire. Whistling low for Umbra, the black dog scampered to her side where, instead of the notebook, she stowed away the finished letter. “Take this to King Regis, please,” she commanded in a near whisper, Umbra trotting off until he was no longer in her periphery.

Bring her hands together in familiar prayer, all she could do now was wait and pray for Noctis’ safety.

* * *

Pulling into Hammerhead hours later, twilight was just beginning to settle upon the Leidian landscape, dying the desert a warm orange hue while shadows stretched long and giant-like. Lucky for him, no one really took notice when Noctis parked a clearly expensive Insomnian car, likely taking him as a mere traveler on an excursion from the city. He was unsure as to how they’d react if they knew who he was, after all.

Parking in the lee of an enormous weapons’ smith truck packing away their wares for the evening, nodding his head in acknowledgment while Noctis did the same. Where he was parked, hopefully he wouldn’t draw attention from Cid or Cidney, people he was striving to avoid.

Though it occurred to him to rent out the caravan for the night, with his lack of gil to spent, as Crowns were useless outside of Insomnian walls, he instead crossed the street with his camping gear in hand and made for the Haven nearby instead.

Noctis paused once he was inside the circle of runes, just realizing that he hadn’t brought his phone with him. Not that it wasn’t unintentional, of course. “Six, everyone must in a tizzy because of this,” Noctis said to himself, trying to busy himself with pitching the tent he was glad Gladio had taught him to. “Huh, wonder what the guys think?”

It was lonely that night. Lonelier than he could’ve thought possible, but it felt open and free, too. More than he’d felt since he was kid exploring the gardens or the realms Carbuncle made for him to explore in his dreams. Cobbling together an assortment of twigs and branches and tinder he could find on the terrain, a fire was soon lit that brought some warmth the coming night was soon ushering in. It wouldn’t be much longer, would it? Bringing a thermal blanket over his shoulders, he felt a little better.

“Tomorrow I’ll rack up some hunts, get some gil, buy food…”

Noctis’ thoughts drifted away as he stared dazedly into the flickering flames, blinking slowly. That was until a familiar yapping came to him attention, Umbra wagging his tail as he trotted over to Noctis. “Hey, boy! What are you doing all the way out here?” He wagged his tail vigorously and barked in reply.

Swallowing thickly, knowing what sort or portent this was, Noctis unclipped the satchel flap and took out the notebook, instantly feeling a wave of guilt wash over him at the thought of Luna, a foreboding feeling wondering if she knew what he was doing.

Most of all, Noctis wondered how she was doing. It had been twelve years since they’d last seen each other, but she seemed to grow more and more beautiful with each passing year. He remembered pictures he saved from a recent editorial she took for a fashion magazine, his childhood crush only seeming to have flourished as the days passed.

Without further preamble, Noctis flipped to the most recent entry, heart racing as he read Luna’s delicate and ethereal script:

_Dearest Noctis,_

_Everyone is very concerned for you. I received your latest letter about your dream, and I believe what you experienced was not merely a dream, but a vision. I cannot say I understand why you left so suddenly, but I imagine that you must be seeking answers. I pray for your safety, but I shall keep in touch and will be in Lucis shortly to assist your father. Rest assured, Prince Noctis, but I will not reveal what you wish not to be. Whatever is to come of it, I promise I will be by your side through it all as both your friend and the Oracle. Please, you can trust me. I wish you well in your endeavor and I hope you find what you seek very soon._

_Yours,_

_Lunafreya_

Noctis felt his heart throb as he felt that same crush from before burgeon, like they were meeting all over again. Even though Luna’s words gave him a sense of peace, it wasn’t enough to stave away the trepidation and his knew it. Right now, he couldn’t bring himself to answer her, even though he desperately wanted to. His thoughts were too scattered.

Moreover, he didn’t want to be left alone.

As if Umbra had read his thoughts, he felt warmth press against his side as Umbra curled up alongside him, a small smile breaking across his features. Running fingers through the messenger’s soft black coat, he put the notebook away by his side and drew the blanket over the pair of them.

They’d figure this out, somehow.

And he wasn’t going it alone, either. The girl he adored would be by his side with him, too.


End file.
